


Not Really Scary

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>097 Writer‘s Choice for lover100</p><p>hp_humpdrabbles: costume</p><p>47. That's all I ask of you for smorgs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really Scary

“Ron, it’s Halloween...” Hermione raised her eyebrows at the costume he’d picked out for her. It consisted of a very short ruffled skirt and an impossibly tight white shirt.

“Yeah” He stared wistfully at it and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh.

“But it’s a school girl outfit. That’s not really...scary, is it?”

“You’ve never had to sit an exam next to you, trust me, it’s scary” Ron smiled to himself. “Besides, it’s not completely meant for the Halloween party” He wrapped his arms around her waist, still looking at the costume over her shoulder.

“Oh, really? If that’s what you were thinking, however did you get through Hogwarts with me?”

“With great difficulty. Come on, I’ve even got the robes”

“Fine, fine, I give in. If anyone asks though, I’m saying I’m a witch...y’know, more so than usual. This is going to be difficult”

-x-

“Well, that was embarrassing!” Hermione giggled as she was pushed through the door.

“All the minister said was that they don’t make Hogwarts uniforms like that anymore” Ron laughed, kissing down her neck, a few drinks and a long time watching her had made him almost giddy.

“You’re so going to pay for this” Hermione kicked her heels off and pressed herself against the nearest wall, pulling him along with her.

“Did I ever tell you just how sexy you looked at school?” He mumbled into her neck.

“No, but I’m starting to get a good idea.” She titled his head up, getting in a kiss before fumbling with his trousers.

Her skirt was pushed up around her waist and her underwear landed somewhere on the floor, the rest of their clothes forgotten about in their rush to claim each other. She was lifted off the floor, her legs automatically seeking out his hips, her hands grabbing at his back, trying to steady her balance. He pushed inside of her and her back arched against the wall. His fingers lost in the material of her skirt and his mouth on hers, making it even harder for her to focus. She cried out as she came barely noticing when Ron’s strength finally gave out and they landed hard on the floor, causing bruises they wouldn’t notice until tomorrow.

“I’ll never look at my old uniform the same way again” Hermione smirked, looking down at herself.


End file.
